lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Brooke Vincent
| background = #f5f0c1 | font = century gothic | color1 = #ecdc4f | fontcolor1 = black | color2 = #f5eda5 | fontcolor2 = black | bodyfontcolor = black | image = Brooke48.png | width = 400px | name = Brooke Lea Vincent | age = Twenty-Two | gender = Female | education = Graduated | birthday = December 13, 1993 | address = 5480 Waterbury Street, Blackwood Mountain | occupation = Guidance Counselor | relationships = Single | housemates = Dakota Vincent | personality = Brooke is the type of person who wants to live in the moment. She doesn't think too much about the future and focuses only on the now. She's very optimistic about things and outgoing. She enjoys peace and quiet, which is part of the reason she used to live out in Blackwood Mountain. She is alright with living in Lebeaux, a busy college city, but sometimes she misses the quiet of Blackwood. She can also be very flirtatious and sexual, occasionally sleeping around with random guys when she feels like it. She usually isn't one to go for a steady relationship, due to past heartbreaks. When she is in a relationship though, she's very flirty with them and extra sweet, going above and beyond for her significant other. Also, Brooke can be very irrational and stubborn. She also is sometimes quick to judge people before she even gets to really know them. She'll act friendly around them, but she may actually be really disgusting by their presence. In high school, she was sometimes known as two-faced due to this part of her personality. | appearance = *Hair Color: Brunette *Eye Color: Brown *Height: 5'7" (1.70 m) Brooke is very fashionable and absolutely loves dressing up. She often is seen wearing nice dresses with high heels since that is definitely her favorite type of outfit. When she works as a sub, she'll usually wear a nice, simple blouse with a black skirt and plain heels that give her about an extra inch of height. Still, she somehow manages to pull off business casual as something elegant. She also loves jewelry and wears it all of the time, especially going for large, hoop earrings. Brooke knows that she already looks gorgeous, so why not make herself look even more amazing? | family = Tamara Vincent is Brooke's mother. Tamara was the only parent Brooke ever had growing up, so the two were particularly close to each other. When Brooke was young, Tamara would always have random boyfriends over at the house that treated her mainly for sex, so Brooke began to think that's what relationships were. As a teenager, she thought a bit differently, but then she still wasn't certain. Tamara always told Brooke that a relationship was where two people respected each other, but Brooke didn't believe that based on her mother's past failed ones. Still, the two women are close to each other even this day. Brooke will still call or text her mother every day just to check up on her and see how things are. John Liu is Brooke's father, although she has no idea who he is. She has never met him in her entire life and probably never will. She also doesn't care to meet him. The only reason she even knows his name is because she asked her mother a few times as a teenager. Originally, Tamara didn't want to speak his name in their apartment ever, but decided Brooke deserved to know his name. Dakota Lee Vincent is Brooke's baby boy that was born December 13, 2015 - on Brooke's birthday. | friends = Kaya Gorman is Brooke's ex best friend. They were roommates but then Brooke left the place/got kicked out. They don't really talk anymore. Jaime Cabrera is a guy Brooke met at a party a few years ago. They slept together a few times before Brooke got tired of his idiotic personality and stopped talking to him. However, they started talking again and Brooke began hanging out over there way too often. She ended up moving in with Jaime and Wes. She also started to absolutely despise Jaime, and avoids him at all costs. She yells at him a lot and actually convinced him to get a job. She's surprised that actually worked though - that he got a job, that is. Wesley Mercer and Brooke met one morning after she had stayed at Jaime and Wes's apartment. The two made out and she was mostly just hanging around him to make out and have sex. Overtime, she actually started to gain feelings for him that weren't just sexual. She was confused at first, but decided to go with it. She asked him if they were officially dating at one point and he said yes. Wes was actually the first real relationship Brooke has ever had. Sure, she dated other guys, but mainly it was for the fun and sex of it all. They broke up in August 2015 because of lots of major differences. They dated from October 24, 2014 to August 2015. Lauren Brodie and Brooke met when she was leaving Jaime's apartment. They decided to start pretending to be friends to piss Jaime off because it's funny to bother him all the time. Overtime, their fake friendship actually became the real deal. Holly Escalera and Brooke are practically inseparable best friends these days. They grew close to each other very quickly, and now they hang out a lot together. They both attend UMB and live in Lebeaux. In fact, Brooke helped Holly pick out her apartment. At some point, Brooke plans on maybe moving out of the apartment with Wesley and Jaime and moving in with Holly. Also, the two girls give each other advice on different topics. Brooke seems to always be trying to teach Holly how to flirt, since Holly fails entirely at that. | history = Brooke Vincent was born in Miduna Beach to Tamara Vincent. Tamara was only eighteen years old when she ended up pregnant by her boyfriend who was seven years older than her. Originally, she planned on actually getting an abortion since she thought she couldn't take care of a child, but after a lot of thinking, she decided she wanted to keep her child. However, Brooke's father, John Liu, thought differently of having a child. He decided almost immediately that he didn't want to have a child, so he skipped out of town. To this day, Brooke still has not met her father, and she doesn't really plan on it either. When Brooke was growing up, her mother was often working at different jobs to earn enough money for herself and Brooke to live. They lived in a small, cozy two bedroom apartment for years, and Brooke thought of it as her perfect home. It was nice and simply, all of which Brooke enjoyed. Her mother dreamed of having bigger things, but was never able to. She worked as a secretary for a business in Miduna, but wanted to do more with her life. As Brooke entered high school, her mother decided she wanted a college diploma. She had only graduated high school and never was able to attend college thanks to Brooke, but she wanted to change that. Brooke attended Miduna Beach High School, while her mother took part-time classes at Barfield Community College. A lot of times, Brooke ended up having to help her mother with a few of the studies. High school for Brooke was a fun time. She enjoyed herself way too much. Being a beautiful young woman definitely had perks for her. Her freshman year, she tried out for Miduna Beach High's cheer squad, but after continuously tripping over her own two feet the entire time, she decided that wasn't the best path for her. Still, she wanted to show her school spirit, so she joined the pep club. Brooke was always busy cheering on all of the teams for the school at almost every sporting event she could attend. She would help set up for parades that the town would have and the pep club would be featured in. With ease, Brooke made her way to the top of the totem pole of high school. She was definitely one of the most popular girls in the school. At one point, she was dating the football captain. Her senior year, Brooke was also voted Prom Queen, which came to no surprise to her. She had honestly been expecting that to happen. After graduating high school, Brooke began attending the University of Miduna Beach. At first, she was slightly uncertain about what exactly she wanted to do, but she knew she wanted to work in high schools and with teenagers. For a while she began studying to be a teacher, but she changed her mind very quickly. She began her major in psychology. After her freshman year at the university, Brooke and her best friend from high school who was also attending UMB decided to move in together. Kaya, Brooke's friend, always wanted to live in Blackwood Mountain, so even though the drive was a bit long, they decided it was worth it to move to the small town. Brooke never really liked living in the small town all that much, but she went along with it. Plus, it was just fun being able to live with her best friend. Sophomore year at UMB, Brooke attended a crazy party with alcohol just about everywhere. She ended up meeting this guy named Jaime Cabrera, and later on that night they slept together. At first she thought it was a one night stand, but after encountering him again at another party, they ended up sleeping together yet again. Soon enough, Brooke found herself over at Jaime's place or he was at hers. Either way, they always ended up somewhere with each other. After a few months of it, Kaya told Brooke that she didn't like Jaime and how he was just using Brooke for sex. Brooke told her that it didn't matter and they argued for a little bit. However, Brooke called things off with Jaime. Still, things didn't change much for her when she began sleeping with other people at colleges. Towards the end of her junior year at UMB, Brooke met up with Jaime yet again. She began spending more time over at his apartment than her own place in Blackwood Mountain. While staying in his apartment, she met Wesley Mercer and began to get to know him. She once tried to teach him how to flirt with this girl he liked, and Brooke and Wes ended up making out with each other instead. Things between her and Jaime ended very quickly after her interest in Wes. Things also got awkward in the apartment since Wes and Jaime were roommates, and Brooke was moving in with them since her friend Kaya kicked her out. alk about how awkward it is to be sleeping with your ex-sleeping buddy's roommate. Anyway, she didn't really care much at all. After a few months of flirting and being cute, Wes and Brooke decided to officially start dating. During the summer of 2014, Brooke met her new bestest best friend Holly Escalera. They met at the beach after some weird encounter dealing with beach towels. They hit it off almost immediately and have since grown basically inseparable. Brooke is also in charge of Holly's love life since Holly has no idea what the hell she's doing. Also, Brooke became friends with Sam Riddleman for a short time when Jaime was dating Sam. Since Sam and Jaime broke up, Brooke hasn't talked to her. During early winter of 2014, Brooke's boyfriend Wes moved out to attend dentistry school. This left Brooke to live only with Jaime, which was basically torture for Brooke. Still, Brooke was able to live perfectly fine. In March, Wes came back for a short visit to be around for the birth of Lauren and Connor's daughter. During that short time, Brooke ended up getting pregnant by Wes. Brooke and Wes were definitely very excited about the baby. After Brooke's graduation from UMB, she was able to get a job at the Blackwood Home for Teens as a counselor. She quickly fell in love with her job as she got to know the teens and help them out with their lives. She would tell Wes about it all of the time, and he would tell her all about how he was almost done being a dentist. Soon enough, Wes began to tell Brooke all about how he was planning on moving out to the far away town he was studying in. He had been offered a job as a dentist in that area and he wanted Brooke to move out there with him. He believed it would be amazing for all of them to be a family. Brooke told him that she couldn't move because she already had a job that she absolutely loved. Wes never seemed to understand that though and the two began to constantly argue about moving. In August 2015, Wes and Brooke broke up. They spoke a few times since then, but it was mostly about the baby. Wes wanted his name to be on the birth certificate, but Brooke didn't want him to be associated with her son no matter what. Also, right after the break up, Brooke was thinking a lot about possibly giving her son up for adoption. She didn't want her child to be raised without a second parent. The more she thought about it though, the more she decided that would keep her son. She had plenty of friends who could basically be his second parent. | trivia = *Brooke is a clutz and she tries to hide it since she thinks its embarrassing to always trip and fall everywhere. *She's part Cherokee because of her mother and part Chinese because of her father. *She's bisexual. | note = | fc = Kelsey Chow | user = InsaneBlueberry}} Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Young adults Category:InsaneBlueberry's characters Category:Blackwood Mountain residents